


Smile for the Camera, Honey

by lovemuppet



Series: 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Model AU, secret relationship maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Dean and Cas are models in a photo shoot. Due to technical difficulties, they're stuck in their pose.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Smile for the Camera, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Photo prompt By @pallasperilous

“You look absolutely ridiculous with that shaving cream mustache.” Cas could see Dean’s nostrils flare twice before he commented casually, “it smells nice.”

“Did you know they use shaving cream to replace whipped cream when they photograph pie?” Cas murmured trying not to move lest he move his shaving cream mustache. Dean snorted disgustedly from the back of his throat. He kept his face at a near-pornographic smolder. It would have been _sexier_ if they hadn’t been holding this pose for some time already.

And would probably be holding it for some time yet. The photographer cursed loudly. “Sorry guys I swear, I don’t know what’s wrong.” The glare of the flashlights disembodied her voice making her like a very frazzled ghost.

“No problem, Becky take your time,” Dean said not looking away from Cas. Then he muttered under his breath “I’m gonna be sore n’a’mornin...I think this bathin suit’s ridin up.”

“Well I’m perfectly comfortable,” Cas said patting the hip of Dean’s that pointed away from the camera.

Dean flinched. His lips twitched. He was trying to keep a sultry expression and failing. “Stop. That tickles and you know it, you son of a bitch.” Castiel hummed. “Doesn’t your neck hurt?” 

“No. It gets frequent exercise.”

Dean’s eyes were shining in an effort to keep from laughing. He gasped out “is that--supposed to be you --flirting?” 

“Yes, that was a flirtation.”

“Cas, that’s-- terrible.” A tear threatened to fall. If it did, Becky was gonna kill them. Cas checked out of the corner of his eye even though he couldn’t see anything beyond the bright lights. He brought his hidden hand up and wiped at the eye carefully with his pointer finger. 

When he replaced his hand, Dean could feel the tear on his skin. Castiel’s eyes were hooded, he looked so in love that it almost took Dean’s breath away. “I love you.” 

“Awe, common Cas. You know I-- We’re at work.” And damn it all if Cas didn’t even look disappointed by that. He was still looking at Dean as if he hung the moon every night. God--” I love you too, buddy.” 

There were about 10 clicks from the camera in rapid succession and three or four people cheered. “Got it! Finally! Sorry guys, you can get down from that pose now and shake out if you need it.” Becky Called. 

“Okay,” Dean called. Then his face pulled tight into a grimace. “I think I’m stuck.” Castiel’s laugh rumbled between them and Dean gasped as he tried to move one of his legs. “Not funny.” 

“Take your time, Dean,” Cas said stretching his neck a bit. “I’m enjoying the view.”


End file.
